


Treinta días de truenos guardianes y estrellas de cristal

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Gaming, Holding Hands, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: 30 Day OTP Challenge con AsaNoya. One-shots y drabbles de diferentes temas y clasificaciones que serán especificados en cada parte.→Última actualización:3.- Jugando videojuegos: A Nishinoya siempre le han gustado los videojuegos. A Asahi le hacen gritar. (Rated T).





	1. Tomándose de las manos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las manos de Asahi siempre llamaron la atención de Nishinoya. (Rated G).

Las manos de Asahi siempre le habían llamado la atención. Luego de la primera vez que chocaron los cinco en un partido, se preguntó cada día qué tanto sobresaldrían sus dedos si enfrentaran sus manos. También imaginó qué tanto habría sonado esa celebración de haber aplicado la misma fuerza que ejercía contra los balones rematados; qué tanto le ardería su propia palma después de eso. Incluso conociéndolo desde hacía solo un par de meses, Nishinoya sabía que nunca comprobaría ese punto. El mayor no haría algo que lo hiciera sentir culpable al instante, así que decidió enfocarse en su primera idea.

Le gustaba hacer comparaciones imaginarias de sus manos, basado simplemente en lo que creía que se amoldaba más al otro chico. Fue así como acabó con una lista mental de cualidades que les atribuía: algo callosas, sobre todo la derecha; un toque de sudor siempre presente, gracias a su recurrente nerviosismo; tibias, porque la tranquilidad así debía ser; de agarre firme, pues de otra manera no se explicaba cómo sostenía el balón con una sola. Esperaba descubrir si estaba en lo correcto algún día.

Su primera oportunidad llegó al poco tiempo. El viejo Ukai había vuelto hacía poco, lo que significó un incremento de la intensidad de las prácticas y de su cansancio al final de estas. Era hora de limpiar el suelo, sin embargo, Nishinoya no era capaz de levantarse por su cuenta para ayudar. Aún sostenía su termo casi vacío con la zurda y jadeaba. Secarse el sudor era inútil. Ni siquiera los gritos de apuro de Daichi eran suficientes para obligarlo a ponerse de pie. Era el único aún recuperándose del esfuerzo, sentía algo de vergüenza.

—Solo un poco más —susurró justo antes de tomar los últimos chorros de agua—. Ah —exhaló. Golpeó el pico de su termo para cerrarlo y lo dejó en el suelo—. Es inútil. —La voluntad no llegaba a él. En vez de erguirse, se recostó aún más de la pared. Cerró los ojos; ya oía venir los regaños.

—Nishinoya. —«Ah, no tan pronto»—. Hey, ¿estás bien?

—¿Eh? —«¿No era un regaño?». Abrió solo un ojo por el par de segundos que le tomó identificar al grandulón que lucía más alto desde su perspectiva—. Ah, Asahi-san. Sí, solo algo agotado.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Se agachó apenas y extendió su mano derecha.

Nishinoya observó la mano frente a él durante tres segundos. Su corazón a medio relajar volvió a acelerarse en cuanto la aceptó. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Asahi haló hasta que el líbero estuvo parado. De repente, la debilidad se había disipado, como si le hubiese transferido su energía al levantarlo.

—¡Gracias! —Le dio dos palmadas suaves en el brazo.

—De nada. —Su pequeña sonrisa se amplió algo más.

El contacto fue corto, pero bastó para darse cuenta de algunas cosas. Sintió unos cuantos callos en sus dedos y su agarre fue bastante firme. También estaban calientes y sudadas; supuso que era obra del voleibol en sí, por lo que esa evidencia no era válida. En cuanto a las suyas, un cosquilleo serpenteó hasta su muñeca por los siguientes segundos.

Esa tarde entendió por qué pensaba tanto en las manos más grandes. Esa tarde entendió que Asahi era el que le llamaba la atención. 

* * *

«¡Haré que siempre me levante!» fue la filosofía que siguió —no al pie de la letra, eso habría sido abuso— hasta finales de primer año. Cada vez que Asahi estuviera de pie cerca de él, estiraría sus brazos en su dirección para indicarle que quería su impulso para levantarse. El tacto era similar en cada ocasión por solo ocurrir en el gimnasio.

La aceleración de sus latidos y el hormigueo por la zona que hubiese tocado el mayor se fortalecieron con el tiempo. En marzo, ya estaba más que seguro de que la única causa de esas sensaciones era una atracción encaminada hacia el enamoramiento. Había aceptado que el interés que tenía en la estrella del equipo era más fuerte que el que sentía por la belleza de Kiyoko; no le temía a sus inclinaciones recién descubiertas. En todo caso, solo temía asustar al chico si su impulsividad resultaba delatarlo algún día.

Era el último entrenamiento que tendrían antes de un pequeño campeonato de la prefectura. Nishinoya aún no planeaba ponerse de pie, tampoco había considerado pedir ayuda a nadie. Asahi estaba sentado junto a Daichi y Suga al extremo opuesto del gimnasio la última vez que lo vio. Solo apartó la vista unos veinte segundos mientras acabó su termo y le gritó algo a Ryuu, que abandonaba su lado para cambiarse de ropa.

—¡Alcánzame en el salón del club! —Fue todo lo que le respondió, luego se esfumó por la salida.

Bufó. Todavía deseaba descansar un poco más antes de…

—¿Quieres? —Cuando volteó hacia donde estaba Asahi antes, se le encontró a menos de un metro de distancia.

—¿Cuándo viniste? —Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa—. No te sentí.

—Cuando Tanaka se fue. —Movió los dedos de ambas manos presentadas ante él—. ¿Vas a querer?

—¡Claro, Asahi-san! —Adiós a sus planes de reposar un minuto más. Si ese grandulón se entrometía, era feliz de cancelarlos.

Tomó ambas manos, una fuerte halada y quedó sobre sus pies. Lo habitual habría sido soltarse en ese instante, sin embargo, sus dedos no cedieron. Estaban uno frente al otro, menos de medio metro entre sus cuerpos, agarrados de las manos y mirándose a los ojos. Sonreían con demasiada sutileza, y Nishinoya nunca sintió la dulce estocada de la flecha en su corazón como en ese momento.

—Gracias —murmuró, porque sintió que la magia se quebraría con un sonido más elevado.

—De nada —también murmuró. En el fondo, esperó que lo hubiese hecho por el mismo motivo.

Sus sonrisas se agrandaron. Las manos no tenían intención de separarse. Sus ojos no se dirigían a ninguna otra parte. El bombeo de su corazón era lo que más escuchaba.

—¡Todo listo! — _Era_ —. ¡Mañana tendremos un buen partido contra Datekou! ¡Ganaremos!

—¡Sí! —Como presintió, los gritos de Daichi y los demás rompieron la atmósfera mágica que los rodeaba, lo que provocó que se alejaran sin decir más.

El calor subió a las mejillas de Nishinoya en una reacción tardía. Fue entonces que se decidió: pasara lo que pasara, el día siguiente le revelaría sus sentimientos a Asahi. 

El mundo no estuvo de acuerdo. Datekou les hizo pasar el peor juego de todo el año y apaleó el espíritu del mayor. En lugar de confesarse y tal vez ganarse el derecho a hacerle todo el cariño que quisiera, tuvieron su primera pelea y se olvidaron de cualquier tipo de contacto hasta después de comenzar un nuevo grado.

* * *

Al caducar su suspensión de un mes, Nishinoya esperaba encontrarse con Asahi y descubrir que habían hecho las paces cuando le ofreciera la mano para levantarse. Había soñado de más.

A pesar de seguir molesto con él, no deseaba jugar si él no estaba en la cancha. En su tiempo fuera del gimnasio, practicó lo que hacía falta para reconstruir la confianza de la estrella. Practicó pensando en lo mejor _para él_ ; que resultara no haber entrenado en todo ese tiempo de verdad lo indignó, pero dolió todavía más.

Aceptó solo asistir a las prácticas, nada de partidos. Ryuu resaltó lo maltratados que lucían sus brazos como resultado de su entrenamiento en solitario, y desde entonces observó sus manos de vez en cuando. Eran tan delgadas y pequeñas en comparación. Empezaban a salirle callos. Sudaban ocasionalmente, más a menudo al jugar voleibol. Tenían más fuerza de lo que varios esperaban. Solían estar calientes, razón por la que el frío del invierno le chocaba. Nunca acababan tan rojas como las de Asahi al final de un partido. Siempre terminaba haciendo un puño al observar sus manos a punto de verse como sus brazos.

La reconciliación tomó unos días más y algo de insistencia. Su trabajo duro resultó, logró que recuperara la confianza en sí mismo y las ganas de permanecer en el club. Junto a la estrella, los choques de cinco e impulsos para levantarse estarían de vuelta, pero Nishinoya tenía algo más en mente, algo que debió haber hecho hacía un mes atrás. Si ya no estaban en conflicto, quería que su relación se fortaleciera en todos los sentidos.

Se reunieron en un parque cercano a la casa del líbero. Asahi, que había llegado primero, estaba agachado bajo la sombra de un árbol. Veía algo en el suelo que no logró identificar a la distancia. Al acercarse y saludarlo, notó que seguía a una hormiga que cargaba una hoja picada con la vista.

—¿Qué es tan interesante en eso? —preguntó eso, pero se agachó a su izquierda y se unió a la vigilancia del insecto.

—Me entretengo viendo si llegan a casa. —Con un gesto de la cabeza, indicó el cono de tierra sin pico a unos metros a la derecha de ambos.

Nishinoya soltó una risilla. Qué tierno y raro. Qué tan de alguien de cristal. Qué tan _Asahi_.

Cosas como esa lo aburrirían, normalmente. Si él lo acompañaba, la hormiga que debía llegar a su casa se convertía en una aventura emocionante que observaba en primera fila y en tres dimensiones. El diminuto sonido de celebración que soltó cuando se escondió bajo tierra fue gracioso, tierno. Podía aprender a disfrutar de lo más simple junto a él; esperaba que le concediera el permiso.

Sin pensarlo, acercó su mano derecha a él, tal como hacía cuando quería que lo levantara, solo que ninguno estaba parado como para ayudar al otro a estarlo. Asahi giró el cuello solo lo suficiente para verla. Por alguna razón, apartó la mirada con aparente vergüenza —que confirmó como tal cuando posó la cabeza sobre su mano izquierda, tapándola— y, algo titubeante, la tomó con dedos temblorosos.

Nishinoya abrió muy bien los ojos. Buscó ver su cara. Distinguía algo de rojez en el espacio de su mejilla que no lograba cubrir; sintió esa misma coloración subir hasta sus orejas. Por primera vez en prácticamente un año, el tacto de su mano fue muy distinto. Después de un mes sin voleibol, se había vuelto más suave, más lisa. Era más bien tibia, cerca de ser fría. Estaba seca. Su agarre era ligero, comedido en extremo, tímido; más que aferrarse a él, su mano solo estaba sobre la suya, cruzando sus pulgares, y acariciaba su muñeca con las puntas de los demás dedos.

—Asahi-san —susurró, porque parecía que solo así debía hablar cuando se encerraban en su burbuja mágica.

—¿Hm? —Ni siquiera liberó su voz.

—¿Tus manos siempre son así?

—¿Ah? —Por fin pudo darle parte de la cara. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas.

—¿Tus manos suelen estar como ahora? —reformuló la pregunta.

—Ah, sí. Así son.

—Me gusta. —Sonrió y apretó su agarre. Asahi volvió a esconderse tras su mano libre.

—La tuya se siente casi igual.

—Las mías no cambian tanto, solo en invierno.

El agarre de Asahi ganó firmeza en unos pocos segundos de silencio.

—Me gusta.

Las manos de Asahi siempre le llamaron la atención. Eran mucho más grandes que las suyas; él podía doblar la parte superior de sus dedos si enfrentaban sus manos. Su tacto era mucho más agradable del que imaginaba y de lo que se había acostumbrado en los cortos agarres anteriores. Lo mejor de todo era que ya no tendría que ingeniárselas para tomarlas y pasar desapercibido; ahora tenía la libertad de hacerlo sin poner excusas que disfrazaran sus motivos, pues ni siquiera era necesario tenerlos.


	2. Acurrucándose en alguna parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eran contadas las razones por las que Nishinoya agradecía ser pequeño. (Rated G).

Su estatura tenía sus ventajas. Si le pidieran escoger su favorita, probablemente sería el hecho de caber en casi cualquier sitio sin demasiada dificultad. Le iba de maravilla para inmiscuirse entre multitudes como las del metro y otros lugares públicos. Le facilitaba esconderse cuando era necesario. Le daba más opciones por donde sentarse en casos de poco espacio disponible. Cuánto amaba ocupar vacíos que parecían complicados de rellenar por otra persona.

Era una especie de desafío que él mismo se imponía. En cuanto viera a Asahi sentado en un sillón, buscaba la manera de encajar como piezas de _Tetris_ , por incómodo que pudiese parecer. Lo mismo hacía si lo encontraba acostado en un sofá. Esas hazañas implicaban un contacto físico excesivo y hasta inmovilizaciones parciales de las partes unidas. Lo que más le gustaba, sin embargo, eran las veces que Asahi decidía abrazarlo como fuese posible —lo mejor: eso era en nueve de cada diez oportunidades—.

Nishinoya tenía suerte de que su novio lo llenase de afecto cuando estaban a solas. Ya fueran suaves caricias descuidadas de su pulgar o besos de los que le costara recuperarse, siempre había _algo_ que le recordaba que lo amaba. Sus abrazos tenían un lugar especial. Le encantaba ser rodeado con fuerza, la firmeza y cuidado de sus brazos envolviéndolo, la calidez del pecho en el que reposaba. Si estaban acostados y se juntaban así, entrelazando todo lo posible —dedos con dedos, dedos en cabello, brazos, piernas—, era aún mejor.

Con o sin ropa, colocarse en posición fetal y abrazar a Asahi en la cama sí que era cómodo, acogedor. Meter un pie entre sus piernas más largas, aplastarlas con la otra, usar su bíceps como almohada, una mano grande en su espalda, dormirse así. Hacía mucho que no les temía a los monstruos que se escondían en el clóset o bajo el colchón, pero se sentía mucho más a salvo de ellos con él que con una sábana encima.

No obstante, cuando los papeles se invertían, era todavía mejor. Valía la pena que se le durmiera el brazo si Asahi caía rendido, tal vez soñando. Le gustaba hundir un dedo entre su cabello e ir deshaciendo su peinado mechón por mechón. Su rostro relajado por el descanso —o, como pensaba en sus días más cursis, por compartir un momento con él— le sacaba su sonrisa más suave. El peso extra de un brazo más musculoso a su costado no era molesto. Era gracioso cuando Nishinoya acababa durmiéndose también por tanta calma, solía seguirle un despertar sacudido porque a su novio le alarmaba haber perdido tiempo que no debieron desperdiciar —ninguno consideraba eso como un verdadero desperdicio, si tenían que ser sinceros—.

Eran contadas las razones por las que Nishinoya agradecía ser pequeño. Hasta la fecha, ningún vendedor había cuestionado la cantidad de helados que compraba. Aunque seguiría siéndolo sin importar su medida, era un líbero ideal. Era divertidísimo que sus personas de confianza lo cargasen. Por sobre todas las cosas, amaba lo fácil que era acomodarse al cuerpo de Asahi, sin importar dónde estuvieran acurrucados.


	3. Jugando videojuegos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Nishinoya siempre le han gustado los videojuegos. A Asahi le hacen gritar. (Rated T).

Siempre le han gustado los videojuegos. No los prefiere por sobre salir a hacer cualquier actividad física que drene más de su energía, pero son suficiente cuando el día no se lo permite o cuando su cuerpo le pide un descanso. Le parecen más divertidos en modo multijugador, por lo que es más frecuente que encienda alguna de sus consolas si hay un amigo de visita. Sus favoritos están llenos de acción, explosiones, efectos sonoros ruidosos y adrenalina real. Ryū le ha dicho que son como las películas que pocos soportan ver con él.

Al igual que en la cancha, presiona los botones y mueve los controles en silencio, concentrado en ganar. Solo cuando la victoria ha sido declarada suya celebra con algún «¡Sí!» o «¡Ja!». No es habitual, pero también se queja cuando no logra entender un minijuego. Eso sí, la quietud de su voz se pierde en sus brazos, que van de un lado a otro amenazando con noquear a quien esté en su camino. Algunos consideran que hace trampa así, porque estando muy cerca de él, invade el espacio personal. No es intencional, simplemente se deja llevar por la emoción. Es por esto que para él son mejores los que se juegan en el televisor; tanto movimiento hace que se pierda y maree si usa una consola portátil.

Tal vez, su imposibilidad de quedarse quieto sea la razón por la que el _Wii_ sea su favorito. Que muchos de los juegos dependan de cuánto se mueva le parece una maravilla. Que pueda controlar a su personaje de pie es aún mejor. _Siempre_ debe usar esa pulsera que asegura el control a su muñeca, por más que le moleste; de lo contrario, podría salir volando y romper cualquier cosa con la que choque antes de destrozarse con el impacto. Ama que sea tan versátil por todos los accesorios donde puede introducirse y darle más realismo a la acción. Le fascina que vibre y suene con los golpes o lanzamientos que hace. Que exista una versión en negro; el blanco se lo presta al segundo jugador. En fin, es el adecuado para su dinamismo.

Lo único que le parece fatal es que su _Mii_ no se parezca en absoluto a él. Para empezar, ni siquiera existe su peinado —ni su corte— entre las opciones; tampoco puede agregar el mechón rubio central. Es casi un insulto que en ese mundo no existan personas con el cabello en dos tonos. No es como el caso de Sugawara, que puede tener su lunar junto al ojo y su sonrisa _y hasta el cabello gris_ ; todos esos rasgos que lo identifican, aunque tampoco haya un peinado como el suyo. Y ni hablar de Asahi. A su parecer, es quien más luce como el real porque sus cejas y peinado —que lo encuentran en la sección femenina, pero está— son _idénticos_. Puede que su barba sea algo más tupida que la verdadera; no le interesa, sigue teniéndola.

Hablando de su pareja, él no es realmente aficionado a los videojuegos como lo es Nishinoya. En todo caso, prefiere los más tranquilos. Llenos de minijuegos, simuladores de deportes, musicales y algunos de carreras. Le da igual el tipo de consola. No es un jugador excelente en la mayoría de los casos, pero tampoco es que apeste. Suele perder. Solo se mueve en exceso si se asusta. Es gracias a él que su colección de juegos de _Mario_ ha aumentado. Destaca en _Mario Party_ , uno de los pocos donde lo supera —y a otros, porque es el que más juegan en reuniones que lo incluyen—. Sigue dudando que las cejas de su _Mii_ se parezcan tanto a las suyas porque «¿no se ve muy preocupado?», a lo que Daichi una vez le respondió con un golpe y un «ese es tu estado natural».

Sin embargo, tiene un hábito que le es de lo más adorable: habla —grita— mientras juega. No es como Ryū, que insulta a cualquier personaje —el suyo incluido— que le impida avanzar. Asahi susurra, bajito, pidiendo que las cosas le salgan bien sin dificultades. Si no resulta, sube el volumen poco a poco y, cuando el pánico lo alcanza, está seguro de que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que su voz se escucha en toda la casa. Debería molestarle, distraerle, pero no. A Nishinoya le encanta ese espectáculo. Las pocas veces que logra verle la cara son aún mejores. Tiene que morderse los labios para solo sonreír y no dar el siguiente paso.

Esta tarde juegan _Mario Kart Wii._ Cada uno tiene su control con el accesorio del volante para el realismo. Nishinoya siempre escoge un personaje distinto —que hoy ha sido Bowser Jr.— en moto porque le fascina hacer caballitos en las rectas, mientras Asahi es tan predecible con su Yoshi — _en cualquier juego_ ; Nishinoya cree que debería escoger a Luigi— en auto. Han escogido el modo versus en aleatorio, por lo que casi todas las carreras que han salido hasta ahora son simples. Es la sexta la que hace que sonría por la anticipación.

—Oh, no —murmura el más alto a su costado en cuanto empieza la vista previa.

—¡La _Senda Arcoíris_ siempre es la mejor carrera! —exclama.

—¡Es la _peor_! —protesta—. Ya me vi cayendo mil veces. —Sus hombros caen.

«Y ya te oí lamentándolo mil veces», ríe para sus adentros.

—Te reto a no caerte ni una vez.

— _Nunca_ lo he logrado, Yuu.

—Debe haber una primera vez. —La pantalla ya se muestra con sus personajes en el centro de sus respectivas mitades. Se posicionan; la carrera está por arrancar.

—Que no va a ser esta.

—¡Será esta, será esta! —dice por encima del pitido de salida.

El primer desafío de esa pista es un descenso un tanto largo que parece más inofensivo de lo que es, sobre todo en la primera vuelta. Salir de ahí sin ser empujado es complicado, más aún si se escoge a un personaje liviano que sale disparado con cualquier toque. Gracias a la división de la pantalla, puede echarle vistazos a la mitad de Asahi y justo capta el momento en que alguien impacta a su derecha y lo manda a volar a la izquierda.

—No-… ¡ah! —Es un grito continuo en el que la negación es muy corta y el lamento dura toda la caída.

—¡Ni siquiera cruzaste y ya te caíste! —Nishinoya está entre el asombro y la risa.

—Te dije que no iba a poder.

—No te volverás a caer.

—Ajá.

La siguiente parte desafiante de la carrera —si excluye todas esas curvas sin cercas— es un gran ocho donde es fácil acabar yendo al sentido opuesto. Ya les ha pasado a ambos; solo recuperan el camino lanzándose en el medio. Casi cae en picada por estar curioseando cómo le va a Asahi, quien suelta uno que otro sonidito de alarma, pero logra mantenerse en la pista.

—Vas bien.

—No me distraigas.

Voltea a verlo. Tiene el ceño fruncido y los ojos fijos en la parte inferior de la pantalla, donde se ubica su personaje. Sus párpados se levantan y su boca hace muecas cuando cree que caerá o cuando evita un peligro. Cuando devuelve la mirada al juego, frena al instante para no ser cargado de vuelta a su lugar. Se le escapa un chillido que hace reír a Asahi.

El siguiente desafío es una curva que resulta traicionera. Nishinoya le ha agarrado el truco luego de tantos intentos, pero Asahi no debe conocerlo aún. Maneja con los ojos más del lado de su novio que del suyo por unos segundos para comprobarlo.

—¡No! ¡No, no, _no!_ —Con la prolongación de la vocal, confirma que todavía no ha aprendido a cruzar ahí.

—Esa fue tu última caída.

—Creo que eso solo sería posible si dejara de correr.

—¡No seas cobarde y sigue! —Quiere reír, sin embargo, termina saliéndose de la pista por mover los brazos de más al regañarlo—. Oh.

—Ya me siento un poco mejor —suspira.

—¡¿Qué?! —Suele olvidar ese extraño hábito, si es que puede llamarle así, que tiene Asahi de relajarse cuando alguien más se asusta como él. No es muy común y tampoco entiende _cuándo_ ocurre con exactitud, solo sabe que se da ocasionalmente.

Llegan a la segunda vuelta sin mayores inconvenientes. Nishinoya va en tercer lugar, Asahi acaba de alcanzar el séptimo. De repente, el control blanco —el de su pareja— avisa que se acerca un peligro.

«Oh, ahora se pondrá bueno».

Estar en los puestos del medio al último es muy inestable, pues es el rango donde las cajas de objetos dan las mejores armas para derrotar a quienes van adelante. Es de esperarse que, a lo lejos, se escuche la música de que alguien con la inmunidad de la estrella se aproxima y la alarma que eso significa para el jugador. Nishinoya tira su ventaja a la basura; desea ver cómo reacciona a esto.

—¿De dónde viene? ¡¿De dónde viene?! —Solo en momentos así es que busca acelerar cuanto le sea posible, con tal de alejarse de cualquier riesgo. La alarma solo aumenta su intensidad—. _¡Ah, ¿dónde?!_ —Y es cuando su voz pierde su gravedad que Nishinoya más se divierte y enternece.

—Te alarmas demasiado, Asahi.

—¡Si esa cosa me golpea, me va a tumbar! —Mueve el volante con exageración.

—Oye la música, ya se va a quitar.

En efecto, no pasan ni dos segundos cuando la musiquita se detiene y la alarma en el control se calla. Asahi suspira como si hubiese retenido el aire por un minuto entero. Ahora Nishinoya se pregunta si los videojuegos son buenos para su salud.

Parece que la parte favorita de Asahi en esa carrera es en la que se vuela entre dos aros de estrella unidos por un tubo arcoíris donde, irónicamente, el personaje grita. Son unos pocos segundos donde no debe manejar porque el movimiento es automático. _Solo está tranquilo cuando no hace nada y nada puede pasarle_.

La última vuelta empieza con Nishinoya de segundo lugar y su novio en el sexto. Lo único que ha murmurado desde su último susto es «que no sea un acelerador, que no sean aceleradores» cada vez que recoge una caja de objeto. Es entendible; los aceleradores en pistas donde cualquier error lo envía al espacio exterior son terribles. Cuando él ya está en medio del ocho, el control de Asahi vuelve a sonar. Le echa un vistazo a su mitad de pantalla. El zigzagueo de Yoshi es coherente con el descontrol que hay a su lado.

—¡No te acerques! ¡Aléjate, aléjate! ¡¿Por dónde viene?! _¡No te me acerques!_ —Cambia de dirección con cada grito.

—Te vas a caer si…

No termina de decirlo. Asahi va por esa parte similar a una alfombra voladora. Uno de sus movimientos desesperados es interpretado como un salto que le hace perder la estabilidad al aterrizar y acaba en una caída a las estrellas —o a la Tierra que está bajo la pista—.

—A veces me pregunto si el objetivo real de esta carrera es caer en tu país. ¿Se ve Japón desde ahí?

A Nishinoya se le hace tan ridículo que debe poner pausa para reír en paz.

—Ay. As-… —Intenta hablar, pero la risa lo supera por unos segundos más. Cuando se calma, voltea hacia él, que lo mira con párpados caídos y labios algo fruncidos a un lado. Sonríe con restos de diversión—. Asahi, te amo.

—¿Y eso a qué viene ahora? —Logra que sus ojos se abran y que su boca quiera curvarse.

—¿Tiene que haber una razón? —No responde. Nishinoya se inclina hasta recostar su cabeza contra el hombro más grande—. Veamos una película después de esto.

—No creo que me haga bien ver acción ahora mismo.

—¿No entiendes? Vamos a ignorar la película para tener la acción nosotros.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro segundos le toman a Asahi para enrojecer y voltear al otro lado. Suelta una risilla. Sin importar cuántas veces lo hagan, no se acostumbra del todo a hablarlo.

—Terminemos esta partida para pasar a la verdadera acción. —Retoma su posición inicial y reanuda el juego.

A pesar de ser atacado por un caparazón azul cerca del final, se lleva la victoria en la _Senda Arcoíris_. Asahi se ha vuelto a caer en el ocho y en las curvas traicioneras después de su parte favorita; solo se salva del último puesto porque le sale el rayo que encoge a todos los que están adelante y, por lo tanto, los hace correr más lento. Lo siguiente es casi automático: Nishinoya olvida su volante en el suelo, le quita el otro a su novio para dejarlo en el mismo lugar y lo empuja hasta acostarlo en la cama.

Un minuto luego, Asahi se da cuenta de que el control remoto está a su alcance y apaga el televisor con él. Tener a Nishinoya arriba y sus pantalones abajo no le concuerdan con la música de videojuego que sonaba en la habitación.


End file.
